


I Will Always Need Him To Comfort Me

by A_Eelif



Series: Comfort [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Eelif/pseuds/A_Eelif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second part to my Shunsui and Ukitake fic. This one is set in Ukitake's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always Need Him To Comfort Me

I do not own Bleach, the characters, or the settings.

This story is set in Ukitake's P.O.V

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After not being able to feel his touch for weeks, he is finally able to comfort me. I need his comfort so badly to make me forget about the pain of the last few weeks, to make me forget about my bright red blood staining the sheets and floors of Squad Four. Now, he's above me with his naked body pressed wonderfully against mine as he moves inside me.

Actually, I'm not sure which of us needs this more. Sure, I was in physical pain, but it had to be emotionally draining for him to watch me deteriorate right before his eyes. I needed this pleasure to make his forget as well.

I feel his breath on my neck and I whisper his name through my rapid breathing and he shivers as he lowers his full lips to mine and I feel his tongue slide between my lips to explore my mouth. This experience isn't a new one seeing as how often we'd done it, but I still loved to taste him. He always tasted a little like sake, but that was mixed with a taste I could never quite put my finger on. His taste is like a favorite flavor I didn't even know I liked and could never be tasted anywhere else.

I eventually force the distracting thoughts from my mind as I slip my own tongue passed his to get a better taste and I wrap my legs around his waist to feel him inside me from a different angle. His thrusts become a bit more urgent and he hits that magnificent spot deep inside me and I make that embarrassing sound that only he can make come out of me.

I urge him to go faster because I need to feel this release just as I need to feel his slick skin under my nails as I grip his shoulders tightly. He always makes me feel wanted and needed after so many hellish weeks of coughing and blood. He always makes me feel at home after staring at those damn white walls in Squad Four.

I can tell he's so close by how he desperately tries to get deeper inside me with harder thrusts. I can feel my climax building as I try to express how wonderful it feels, but no sounds emit from my mouth. Finally, with the words of how much I love him spilling from my lips I feel my release as I pulse around the fullness inside me. He cums inside me after returning my words of love.

When my orgasm diminishes, I release my grip on his waist and lets my legs fall away. We catch our breath and when he leaves my body I feel empty…as if a part of me is gone.

I look at him and feel foolish when I ask him to hold me, but he doesn't tease me as he wraps his strong, warm arms around my sweaty body. I always need to feel the safety of those arms when I think about how much worse my illness is becoming. I'm not foolish enough to think I will remain forever in this world.

I feel vulnerable, but being wrapped so safely in his arms I begin to feel drowsy. I know I will only be able to sleep for a few hours before my coughing wakes both of us up. I always feel horrible about waking him, but he never seems to mind. Finally, I fall asleep with the smell of him around me.

When the coughing starts, I wake him just like I knew I would, but he never gets upset. He rubs my back and catches the blood with a towel and he will never know how much these small comforts of his mean to me. When the coughing stops and I can breathe again, I look at him and thank him. He just smiles as he gets up from the futon to walk to the kitchen to get me a glass of water.

I secretly appreciate the fact that he's still naked from our time together as I admire his body. He returns with the water and when the glass is empty, I place it on the floor beside the futon. I thank him as he pulls me into his arms again. I close my eyes and think about how badly I will hurt my friend when my illness finally gets the better of me. I would never be able to deal with a loss like that if our situations were reversed.

I tell him how much I love him again and just before I drift back to sleep, I think about how much I owe my best friend for taking such good care of me, because even though I'm fully capable of taking care of myself, I know that deep down I will always need him to comfort me.

The End.

Started and Finished: 2/16/2012


End file.
